


反杀23

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: shsmgdi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	反杀23

子时的月光清透明亮，照亮着慌忙逃跑的人，映的画面显得清楚了三分。李云杰扒着矮楼楼顶的栏杆，看着楼下的人慌乱中跑进死胡同———那人身上被血染红了大半，他映着月光抬头看着李云杰，满是惊恐的眼神中带着丝丝绝望。

身后被几个人围堵住，眼前死胡同是高墙，根本跳不过去，李云杰站在楼顶活动了一下有些劳累的颈部，然后对手下摆了摆手，轻声下令道：“杀了。”

那人听见这两个字，双腿一软咚的一下跪了下去，颤抖着声音和身子乞求道：“杰哥！杰哥求求你！我可以把钱给你！我什么都不要！求求你留我一条命！”

李云杰脸色冰冷，开口道：“你跟我也有段时间了，居然还敢动李鹤东？我说的话你当是放屁？”

那人疯了般的摇着头：“不是的不是的杰哥，是有人逼我，他逼我去锁的门！而且，而且药是宋景尘下的！跟我没关系！”

李云杰冷笑了一声：“别在我这儿污蔑景尘，到底是谁没安好心，我会不清楚？”

那人狂磕了几个响头：“杰哥！你不能信宋景尘！他下的那个药是老爷给他的！他不可能不知道那个药是什么作用！”

李云杰抬了下眉毛：“听你话里的意思，是爷爷他也有问题了？”

那人猛然一愣，不管事实如何，他这话说的都不应该。他抬头看着李云杰，除了哀求别无他法，身后的几个人接到手势命令按住了他，三五人的禁锢下，他连反抗的余地都没有。

李云杰回头看了一眼自己身后在昏暗处的人，然后低声问道：“你可想好了，他这一死，警方就只能怀疑你了。”

后者点燃了一根烟，橙红的火光照亮了那人的半面脸颊，那双垂下看火苗的双眼，本应该映着少年的明朗与纯然。  
他深吸了一口烟，过了肺的气体，又从口中随风飘散，他点点头道：“命本该如此罢了 。”

而同样午夜十二点的街道，空旷无人，李鹤东坐在大巴车的后座连着打了好几个哈欠，眼睛困到已经快要睁不开，但是又不敢闭眼怕睡过了站。

谢金伸手推了推眼镜，也是有些困倦，谁能想到开来的车子坏在了半路上，连出租车也不上山接人。谢老爷子和谢金的母亲留在了曹鹤阳那里，但谢金接到电话必须要回一趟警局。

李鹤东坐在车上撇了撇嘴：“什么紧急的事儿非要现在回去啊。”

谢金握住他的手回答道：“警局就是如此，只要有任务你不管在天涯海角，也都要回去。”

李鹤东叹了口气：“可是都这么晚了，也不说什么事。你身上还有伤都不能消停点。”

谢金撇过头凑近他笑了笑：“电话里不说什么事，肯定是因为不能通过电话说。怎么？担心我了？”

李鹤东嫌弃的撇了他一眼：“别自恋，我是怕你半路晕过去，我可不背你。”

嘴上的话是这么说，可眼里的担心藏不住。谢金看着李鹤东口是心非的模样心底直痒，索性伸头亲了他一口，后者腾的一下脸红了大半，眼珠子滴溜溜的转了一圈，看了下前后左右没什么人，才松了一口气。

谢金有些好笑，动作又想亲过去，李鹤东眼疾手快的推开了他。两人就这样腻腻歪歪的走了一路，直到警局门口的时候，谢金已经成功的把李鹤东的脸亲了个遍。

李鹤东满心嫌弃又有些无奈，甩开他朝办公室区走去。等进到办公区的时候，李鹤东站在门口微微愣了一下，整个办公区的人该在的都在，只是有些安静，除了文件纸张的声音，和偶尔的一两句交谈，便再无其他声音。

谢金跟在他身后走来，也是有些惊讶，按照警队里的这群人的性子来讲，大家都在一起的气氛，不可能这么沉默，除非是有什么大案子。

谢金拉着李鹤东走过去，伸手敲了敲王九龙的桌子，刚想开口问原因，就被张九龄抢先说道：“头儿！你回来了。有个新案子你先看一下吧，警局这两天快忙坏了，实在是没办法，才让你连夜赶回来的。”

张九龄这边说着话，另一边却拿起手机打了一行字给谢金看，手机上写的是“我们被监听了，不过还不知道是谁做的。”

谢金顿时会了意，既然张九龄查到有人监听，那么他们现在所说的每一句话都要注意，决不能说一些机密案件，和会泄露什么信息的话。  
而现在还不知道是谁做的，就表示大家不能打草惊蛇，就当不知道被监听一事，来慢慢调查出监听的人是谁。

谢金点了点头，拿过张九龄递来的案件抬手打开，随后一打照片越入双眼。

那照片大概有二三十张，是三俱尸体的现场照。谢金看到第一张照片的时候，就呆滞住，因为那照片上，是一个还不满十岁的孩子。他拿着照片一张一张的翻过去，多看一张，心底的寒意就多一分。

李鹤东站在他旁边皱着眉头也是满满的惊讶，这些孩子身上满身是伤，不难看出生前都遭受过折磨。

谢金翻完照片后，看到了后边的总结，上边写的是三个孩子都在十岁以下，全是男孩。  
几个孩子都是失踪了好几天，然后在三个相隔很远的地方被发现。而张云雷的尸检报告也已经出来，核对了基因库，这三个孩子没有任何关系，他们已经挨个通知了死者的父母，昨天闹了大半个晚上，今天才得消停。

三个孩子现在已被转移走，张云雷的尸检报告是，三个均为折磨致死，致命伤在头部，下体有被折磨的痕迹，但无精液残留，不排除奸杀。

谢金咬了咬牙，不知道是哪个畜牲能下这种狠手，他把文件收到了文件夹中，对办公室里的人问道：“你们都回来了，谁在现场？”

王九龙回答他：“九郎哥在第二俱尸体的案发现场做痕检，除了华儿，大家都是俩小时前被召回开了个紧急会议。”

谢金点点头：“那继续行动，旋儿你和九香带几个人去案发附近做便衣调查。九龄调监控，九龙你跟我一起回现场。还有辫儿呢？”

孙九香回答他：“辫儿哥做尸检两天没合眼了，现在在法医室睡觉。”

谢金叹了口气：“让他休息会儿吧，旋儿，你先去把毒品的东西扔给烧饼。对了，酒吧的事儿怎么样了？”

王九龙摇了摇头，回答道：“不怎么样，饼哥调查了好几天，那家店的老板根本看不出问题，不得已，饼哥他们就撤了，但是他对酒吧下达了按时检查通知，半个月去检查一次。”

谢金没有惊讶，这也是在意料之中，他点点头表示明白情况，随后就和王九龙一起去了几个案发现场。

几人出门后，去开了谢金个人的私人车，因为害怕警队的车上也有监听器，不方便交流案情，所以他们也就没动警队的车。

等坐上车后，谢金才问道：“案件具体是怎么回事？”

王九龙边开车边告诉他：“疑似奸杀案，跟之前孙木的案子有点类似。不过这次凶手的对象明显都是孩子，但是感觉凶手的动机有些摸不准，不知道他到底是想干什么。”

谢金皱了皱眉头，又问道：“上次休息室失火调查清楚了吗？宋景尘现在在哪儿？”

王九龙从后视镜里看了一眼坐在后排的李鹤东，后者有些莫名其妙道：“看我干什么？”

王九龙眨了眨眼：“东哥，景尘他只有给你下药的嫌疑，故意纵火和锁门的并不是他，我们锁定了一个疑犯，但是到现在都没找到人。等找到人后，我们一定把他按过来跪下给你赔罪。”

李鹤东愣了一愣：“谢金问的你，你跟我解释什么？”

王九龙有些犹豫，但还是继续说道：“东哥…景尘他，也算是跟我们一起出生入死过的兄弟，他给你下药是不对，但是，那个药并没有什么伤害。所以…东哥你…”

李鹤东抬了下眉毛：“你想让我别怪罪他？”

王九龙叹了口气：“让你别怪罪他其实挺不应该的，但是…”

李鹤东摆了摆手：“既然放火和锁门的人不是他，我就没必要纠结于此，我还没那么闲。”

王九龙笑了笑：“那我就替他谢谢东哥了。”

李鹤东道：“你们的关系这么好啊？”

王九龙点了点头：“当年头儿带景尘的时候，我们其实也都是新人，景尘虽然是个omega，但真敢跟我们一起出警，而且都是冲在前头，时间久了，我们反倒挺敬佩他的。只是没想到…”

谢金看了眼王九龙：“你什么时候学会话不说完了？”

王九龙尴尬的笑了两声：“只是没想到，他会对东哥下手，我们到现在也搞不明白为什么。”

李鹤东微微一愣：“他自己没解释？”

王九龙摇了摇头：“那天你的那杯豆浆检查结果出来后，我们就控制住了景尘，但是不管我们怎么问，他什么话都不说。直到最后，才说了一句‘没什么原因，就算说了也没意义。’”

李鹤东嘲讽的笑了一声：“是挺没意义的。”  
因为是情敌，因为他们都喜欢谢金，可谢金的心只在李鹤东身上。这些儿女情长说出来，确实一点儿意义都没有。

谢金在一旁听着也有些沉默，这倒是勾起了王九龙的好奇心：“东哥，到底是因为什么啊？我是真的想知道，因为这个我都难受好几天了。”

谢金伸手捂住了他的嘴：“不该问的别瞎问，好好开你的车。”

王九龙撇了撇嘴，安静的把车开到了第二案的案发现场。几人下车后，看到的是一片荒无人烟的田野，草长了一尺高，除了空中的鸟，连能一眼看到的活物都没有。

草地的最边缘被开了一条道，显然是发现尸体后，被砍开的。王九龙领着他们往里走，边说道：“这个现场，是在那个孩子死后，被扔到这里的。四周都是荒野，尸体被发现时，腐烂已经很严重了，辫儿哥说，大概是死后一个星期。而且土地里的生物多，这具尸体是腐蚀的最严重的。”

谢金问道：“怎么发现的？”

王九龙回答他：“是几个挖野菜的人，无意间看到的。”

说着话，几人就走到了发现尸体的地方。  
杨九郎正蹲在被标记的地方旁边沉思，听到动静却连头也没抬。

谢金伸手拍了拍他，后者拍开他道：“我在周围看了好几遍，尸体压倒的草是向右侧拨开的。”

李鹤东眨了眨眼问道：“说明了什么？”

杨九郎回头看了他一眼，然后转身找了一个有些重量的文件夹，先用右手轻轻用力扔到草地里，对李鹤东解释道：“这是用右手扔东西，你注意看草倒的方向，是在物体偏左的方向。”

说完后，杨九郎又拿起文件换左手扔了一次：“现在你再看草倒的方向。”

李鹤东俯身看去，确实是倒向了右边。他抬头看了看被圈起来的地方，那里的草又长出来些许，根本看不出来所以然，他回头问杨九郎：“可是那里的草已经长出来了啊。”

杨九郎点点头：“是长出来了，但是它们根部生长的方向偏右，那一片几乎都是。”

李鹤东眨眨眼：“所以，凶手是个左撇子？”

杨九郎又点了点头：“没错，不过只有这一个现场让我发现了这一点，另外两个现场，根本看不出来。”

谢金看了他一眼：“另外两个现场是在什么地方？”

杨九郎深吸了一口气：“一个在垃圾箱里，一个在下水道。”


End file.
